


Whispered Secrets and Black-veiled Brides

by HimikoToga



Category: Ensemble Girls! (Video Game), Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimikoToga/pseuds/HimikoToga
Summary: An "Alluring Secret Black Vow" AU. With angels, humans, love, and tragedy what you get is an unforgivable sin.





	1. A Blessed Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've all heard this song if not, [ here it is](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YxzmspNVUzY)

A more romantic person could call it fate that Suzu had been in town that day. A more realistic person would say she was in town because due to her own misfortune, but the route traveled down is entirely your choice.

Suzu didn’t have a good reason to be on earth. She’d strayed from the heavens so she could be away from the place that hurt her heart and this was the only place she could go. Heaven was a home for her no longer. Instead she found herself stumbling through back alleyways without purpose. As if god themself betrayed her, she got her foot stuck in a pothole and then fell into a puddle with a splash. While she was completely ready to stay where she was and mope, her dark mindset was interrupted by the offering of a hand. She stared at it for a moment before looking up to see who was offering.

Before her stood a beautiful woman clad all in black, a stark contrast to Suzu’s pure white outfit. She was looking down at Suzu with a bright smile on her face as she waited expectantly for Suzu to take her hand. Which, very hesitantly, she did.

The maiden pulled Suzu up to her feet before speaking up, “Are you okay? You took quite the tumble there.”

Suzu’s unable to respond straight away, too in awe of the woman she’s just met to speak. While she may be the angel this woman was truly blessed by god. As pathetic as it made her seem, Suzu fell in love at first sight. “Oh. I’m alright!”

“I’m glad. I saw you fall and was scared you got hurt.” The woman laughed before gesturing to Suzu’s wings. “Say, those wings of your’s, are you one of those idols from around here? Your costume is fantastic. I really love it.”

Suzu felt her heart flutter at the compliment, even if it was completely off base. “Oh, an idol?” She paused, the gears in head slowly processing what could easily be a convenient lie. “Yes, well, we’re more of a rock group. And underground. But it’s a pleasure that you enjoy my costume, Miss-“

The maiden waited in silence for a moment before realizing Suzu was waiting for her to fill in the blank. “Anzu! My name is Anzu, and you are?” 

“Anzu?” She said, tasting the name on her tongue. “I’m Suzu Kuromori.” 

“Suzu!” Anzu took her hands in her own. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Suzu.”

Suzu could’ve sworn her heart leapt from her throat at that moment. “Pleasure to meet ya too. Thanks for checking on me.”

Anzu smiled again and Suzu heard heaven’s bells ring. “I had to. It’s like I was drawn to you.” She trailed off for a moment. “It must be because of your beautiful eyes!”

If she was mortal those words would’ve killed Suzu then and there. She couldn’t hide the blush that rose. “Nonsense, my eyes are flawed. A horrible mistake.” 

She averted her eyes only for Anzu to cup her face in her hands and turn her head back. “Not at all. They’re like sparkling gemstones.” 

Suzu wanted to push her away and say she was lying or fooling with her, but for some reason she couldn’t. Everything that girl was saying seemed sincere. All words dried on her tongue as she just blankly stared at Anzu, trying to come up with something, anything to say in response but nothing came. All she could come up with was, “Uh, thanks.”

Her sudden illiteracy didn’t bother Anzu, who continued to grin at her and apparently didn’t mind carrying the conversation all on her own. “They’re truly gorgeous, they’re definitely what drew me to you! I’ve decided, we’ll be friends from now on, Suzu.”

To walk up to a stranger and declare friendship, Suzu thought Anzu must truly be a foolish girl. But the sentiment of it all made Suzu’s mouth go dry. “Friends? I suppose I could share the gift of friendship with you.”

That wasn’t very smooth of Suzu but it looked as if it made the other girl ecstatic. “I’m so glad!” She reached forward and grabbed Suzu’s hand. “I’m going to go shopping, please come with me!”

Unaware of a way to respond Suzu simply nodded. With her response given Anzu wasted no time setting things in motion, pulling on Suzu’s hand as she led her to town. Suzu was amazed Anzu couldn’t hear her heart thumping. 

Once out of the alleyway Anzu looked around, seemingly already having plans to where they should go. Even so she still asked Suzu if there was a place she’d like to see. With Suzu’s response being a no she set off walking, releasing Suzu’s hand much to her dismay. 

Wherever they were walking it wasn’t far away as soon Anzu stopped at a storefront peering through the window. Catching up to her Suzu peered through the window along with her. The store was a wedding boutique with a extravagant gown on display. Even with something so beautiful in sight Anzu seemed rather down, resting her hand against the glass solemnly. 

“I’m sorry for bringing you here first, but there’s something I must try on.” Anzu perked up, heading over to the door and holding it open for Suzu. “Please tell me what you think of it! I’d like to have a second opinion.”

“A wedding dress, huh?” Suzu thought to herself as she walked into the store. “It’s not surprise an angel such as Anzu has already been snatched up.”

A member of the staff walked up to Anzu, greeting her cheerfully. “Has the lucky lady come to try on her dress? Please come right this way.”

Anzu nodded, following behind the staff member to a place on the floor where she was signaled to wait. A wonderful black gown was brought out to her, something that could easily be considered a work of art. 

“I can lead you to the changing room, Miss, Meanwhile your accomplice can take a seat while she waits.” The employee said, gesturing to an area with several white seats in front of a mirror display.

Anzu smiled at Suzu apologetically. “I promise I won’t be gone long so please wait for me.”

Suzu smiled back, hoping to reassure her. “Of course I will. Now go try that dress on, you’ll look great!”

There’s really not much to do when waiting for someone else to get dressed. All Suzu could do is sit in silence and fidget with her hands. But it was truly worth it to see Anzu come out in the dress. Even with her face hidden behind a veil, Suzu could swear that man of faith would surely drift from his sacred vow if he were to lay eyes on her, that’s how simply dazzling she looked.

She walked to the center of the mirror display, not bothering to face the mirrors but instead facing Suzu. “Do you like it? Oh, but you should imagine me holding flowers!” She gave a twirl then stopping to position her hands in front of her chest like she was holding flowers.

Before she even thought about what she was going to say Suzu was answering, “You look fantastic! You could make any goddess jealous. Your husband is a lucky man.” She could only hope what she said was flattering.

Apparently it was not as Anzu’s face fell and she dropped her arms back down to her sides. “He’s a very wealthy man, a heir to a fortune. But I don’t consider myself lucky.” She sighed and faced the floor. “I don’t love him.” 

“So why are you marrying him?”

“It’s arranged, I had no choice in the matter.” She sat besides Suzu, still facing the floor. 

Knowing she'd be stuck in a marriage she felt no love in Suzu felt distress for her, this was a woman she loved. She needed to comfort her. Suzu’s mind went blank for a moment as she leaned in and pecked Anzu on the lips. The kiss hardy lasted a moment as shame for her actions quickly set in. Suzu fled the store as fast as she could a manage, running out to the street.

Even though Anzu followed only a short distance behind when she reached the street Suzu was nowhere to be seen in the crowd. It was as if she had simply vanished. Anzu placed a finger on her lips, remembering the kiss they had just shared. The moment it happened it felt as if there was no marriage looming ahead of her, but that illusion vanished along with Suzu.


	2. Sinning Like The Deprived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bet you thought i abandoned this. i thought so too but here we are at seaworld

It was no chore to hide from mortal sight when you possess the power of an angel. Suzu simply casted a spell to return to the heavens when she fled, knowing she was too ashamed to let Anzu catch her.

But still, her heart ached. She’d fallen in love with a human but as an angel she knew it could never be. However, she had once heard that an angel could make a deal with unholy forces in order to achieve a wish. While she didn’t know the cost, Suzu also didn’t care. Nothing was too high a price if it meant she could be with the one she loved.

Reciting an incantation to an unknown force Suzu spoke her wish. “O’ holy being, I’ve fallen in love with a human and I long to be with her. Grant me my wish and reform me into something that she will be allowed to love.”

Suzu heard an answer to her prayers echo in her mind. “To achieve this you must sacrifice your place in the heavens. Give to me one wing so you can never return.” 

“I would gladly offer it up to you if only you’ll grant my wish.” She responded without hesitation. 

“So a deal is made.” Suzu heard as an apple appeared in her hands. “Dine upon the forbidden fruit and your wish will be granted.”

She wasted not a single moment biting into the apple, swallowing it down as quick as possible. At first she was unsure of how this would all work before feeling such excruciating pain she blacked out.

She’d awaken as a human boy called Mika dressed in black, who only vaguely retained the former’s memories. But if he was sure of anything it was that there was a woman out there he loved who was soon to be married and he’d have to stop that.

He’d find out there was only a singular church in town which just so happened to be hosting a wedding there soon. He wasted no time getting there, trying to come up with a proper way to both confess to someone and convince them to run away from a wedding.

Mika was awoken from his deep thoughts once he came close to the church, seeing a beautiful woman standing among the flowers in front of it. He recognized the woman as Anzu, although he was unsure of how he knew her. Once he was close enough to catch her eye his mind went blank, he had no clue of what to do in this scenario.

However, it seemed he didn’t need to do anything as Anzu ran up to him. It seemed that she fell for him the moment she saw him, a forbidden feeling blossoming in her chest. She stood in front of him in silence, waiting for something to be said. 

“Uh, I’m Mika Kagehira. And yer Anzu, right?” This wasn’t exactly a greeting that could convince someone to elope with you, but it was the most he could come up with. 

She didn’t seem to mind his awkward questioning, nodding in response. “I am, how do you know me?”

As if he had never has a conversation, he responded somewhat like a fool. “I love you, Anzu. You should run away with me.” He offered his hand out to her with a kind smile on his face

A stream of thoughts ran through Anzu’s head. She thought about the man in the church behind her, waiting for her to walk down the aisle. There was an entire future there behind her. But she also remembered that moment with Suzu where her future seemed so free. Staring into the mismatched eyes of the man she just met she couldn’t help but remember Suzu. And so she made up her mind. She'd leave the wedding behind her, abandoning her old life to make a new one.

“Let’s go somewhere far away from this church.” She said, taking his hand and running from the church, knowing she was leaving an easy future with a rich man behind her for one full of uncertainty. 

Neither of them looked back, not even when they reached the edge of town and checked in to a seedy motel. Anzu pawned off her engagement ring in exchange for a room for a few nights. Grabbing the key and still holding Mika's hand Anzu headed towards the room, dragging Mika inside and locking the door behind them. 

Inside Mika picked her up bridal style and placed her on the bed, hovering in front of her. She took his hand and placed it on her chest then placing her hand on Mika's chest. She smiled, something that made Mika's heart flutter. He pushed her back on the bed, pressing their lips together. She wrapped her arms around his neck, threading a hand in his messy hair.

She pulled back from the kiss, tugging at Mika's hair to pull him back. She sat up, working on removing her dress. Mika got the message and removed his clothes as well. That night the two sealed their sinful future, blissfully unaware of what the consequences for their actions would be. For that night, they just enjoyed one another's passion. Everything else was lost to them, this was the start of their flourishing marriage.


End file.
